Fan Fiction Updates
Fan Fiction Updates Welcome to the fan fiction updates wall. If you follow fan fiction, or write fan fiction, this is the place to keep up to date. If you write fan fiction and wish to add an entry, please add it to the top of the list. And Make sure to add the week the update occurred. An example template has been provided below. Week # - Username - Updates # - Link1 - Link2 - Link3 - etc. If you make multiple updates in the same week, please make sure to add the new links to your previous entry. If multiple entries for the same week are found, the duplicate entry will be removed and the user will be warned. When adding an update, the easiest method is to create a template for the entry like the above example. You can add the Links by highlighting the relevant text, then using the link button at the top of the page. To add the link for your name, type 'User:Yourname' in the link box and then select the correct suggestion. Please use the Edit button bellow when adding an entry. It is currently week: Week 37: User:Samuel Cheshire - Updates 1 - User_blog:Samuel_Cheshire/Samuel's_Folly_(Lamia) Week 37 - JeielYozama - Updates 2 - TheHouseofGaunts--The Girl Who Lived With Me Week 37 - Lkkev - Updates 2 - Monster Girl Legion (game concept) Week 37 - Somewhat-ConfusedAaron -Updates 1 - Concept of Flight Week 37 - ArmInAss - Updates 1 - Ivan Grozny: Profile of a Mass Murderer Week 36 - Drkness231 - Updates 1 - Mamono One-Shots S2! Chapter 20 Week 36 - Rexis12 - Updates 1 - Hunter and Huntresses Week 36 - Bigbr - Updates 4 - Diar 4 - Glacies's Husband's Story Week 36 - Ho ho guy - Updates 1 - Blaze und Glaze Week 36 - Mauller - Updates 1 - Absolution 010 Week 35 - Rexis12 - Updates 1 - Hunter and Huntresses Week 35 - Unstable child - Updates 1 - The path to Lescartie Week 35 - Mauller - Updates 1 - Absolution 009 Week 34 - Deathnote99- Updates 1 - Book two Part 9 Week 33 - JeielYozama - Updates 1 - MamonoQuest II -Part 1 Week 33 - GorgonBreaker - Updates 1 - The Tree of Lust Week 33 - Flodoomable - Updates 1 - Blood Related Week 33 - Darknessabove - Updates 1 - Huntsman Week 33 - Mauller - Updates 2 - Absolution 007 - Absolution 008 Week 32 - Rexis12- Updates 1 - Hunter and Huntresses Week 32 - Mauller - Updates 1 - Absolution 006 Week 32- ArmInAss - Updates 1 - Ivan Grozny: Getting to Know You week 31 - Deathnote99 - Updates 1 -Book two:Part 8 Week 31 - Flodoomable - Updates 1 - The Hunting Game Week 31- safnar- Updates 1- The Ghouls Marking Week 30 - Darknessabove - Updates 1 - Huntsman week 30 - Mauller - Updates 1 - Absolution 005 Week 29 - Rexis12 - Updates 1 - I Remember. Week 29 - Deathnote99 - Updates 1 - Book two Part 5 Week 28 - Drkness231 - Updates 2 - Mamono One-Shots S2! Chapter 19 - Anarchy, Wealth, and a Dullahan Chapter 4 Week 28 - Mythadeus - Updates 1 - Misty Week 28 - Mauller - Updates 1 - Absolution 004 Week 28 - Holstaurs - Updates 1 - The Demon Lord's Lap Dog And His Hare Week 27 - Darknessabove - Updates 1 - The Huntsman Week 27 - JeielYozama - Updates 3 - Mamono Quest 0 - Mamono Quest 1 Week 27 - Mauller - Updates 1 - Absolution 003 Week 27 - Mythadeus - Updates 1 - The Best Kind Of Worm Week 27 - Drkness231 - Updates 2 - Anarchy, Wealth, and a Dullahan Chapter 3 - Mamono One-Shots S2! Chapter 18 Week 26 - Drkness231 - Updates 4 - Mamono One-Shots S2! Chapter 16 - Mamono One-Shots S2! Chapter 17 - Anarchy, Wealth, and a Dullahan Chapter 1 - Anarchy, Wealth, and a Dullahan Chapter 2 week 26 - Mauller - Updates 1 - Absolution 002 Week 26 - Deathnote99 - Updates 1 - Book two Part 4 Week 25 - Mauller - Updates 1 - Absolution 001 Week 25 - Flodoomable - Updates 1 - Clingy Family Week 24 - Mauller - Updates 1 - Book 3 Part 5